A Better Time
by cw1991
Summary: Harry has liked Hermione for a long time but hasn't know how best to tell her. Hermione has liked him as well but has been in the same boat. Finally one day she asks him for a private word and things simply fall together.
1. A Moment In Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters or world created by J.K. Rowling, only the story in which I am placing it. All rights belong to her and Warner Bros.**

**SIDE NOTE: For information on and about cw1991 the writer and his works please visit the new blog he has created for such information. Found here at: **

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room alone and staring into the fire. She had been on his mind a lot lately and getting her off of his mind was nearly impossible. He had known her since first year and though she was his best friend, he didn't quite know how to tell her that he liked her. Hermione Jean Granger was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was lost as to how to tell her that he liked her as more than just the friend he tried so desperately to see her has.

As he sat there alone, the person upon whom his thoughts were revolving came into the room from the Girl's Dormitory and quietly walked over to him. "Hey Harry, could I have a private word with you about something that has been bugging me for a while now?" She asked as she stood there waiting for his answer.

With a brief nod he stood and they walked out of the common room and down the hall to an empty classroom where they wouldn't be disturbed. When they entered she walked up to the desk that would have belonged to a teacher if the classroom were in use and sat down. Harry followed along wondering what she could have to say, but still somewhat lost in his thoughts.

"So what did you want to talk about Hermione?" He asked as he stood in front of her, his frustration on how to tell her his secrete was still raging in his mind. She smiled and nodded, "Yes I wanted to ask your advice on something. I have liked someone for a very long time, though I am not sure if they like me, nor am I sure how to tell them." She said always honest with Harry, that was one thing that he liked about her was how she was always honest with him and like him, felt that she could tell him anything most of the time.

"Alright, well the best way to know if someone likes you is to watch how they act around you, look for any subtle hints as to how they watch you and look at you. Notice if there are any special things about you that they remember or notice. Another way is to simply ask them if they like you." He said with a gentle smile knowing that he had plenty of little things that he knew about her and had noticed over the years. "Well I have noticed a few things, but most of the time I am not entirely sure, they seem to possibly like me, but I am unsure and don't want to embarrass myself if I am wrong and go through the humiliation afterwards." She said with a soft sigh.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Hermione, you are the bravest person that I know, I think that you could handle the humiliation or let down of them possibly not liking you in return." He said with a smile. His thoughts now finally focusing on this new problem she was having. "I know it's just…I don't know how to tell them." She said with a downcast look. "I know it shouldn't be so hard, but they are so handsome and kind and caring and always ready to stand up for what is right." She said her eyes meeting his briefly before returning towards the floor.

Harry watched her, wondering if perhaps she was referring to Neville. "Well, another way to know is, well, to kiss them at random and see what happens, if they kiss you back then maybe it is possible that they like you too." He said knowing that she would probably smack him for that. She looked up at him, but didn't say anything simply blinked and then stood up and walked over to him. Lifting her hand up she gently caressed his cheek before lifting up onto her toes and gently kissing him on the lips.

Shocked at first that she was kissing him be froze, but only for a second before his left hand reached up to cover her right on his cheek and his other hand gently wrapped around her waist. Kissing her back he felt a sudden wetness on his cheeks and when he pulled away to ask her what was wrong he noticed that she was crying, but smiling at the same time. "How long Hermione?" He asked with a bright smile in return.

She blushed brightly as she looked up into his eyes. "Third year." She said with a gentle laugh. Harry chuckled, "Same." He said realizing that sixth year was a bit late in finally telling each other. His feelings for her had steadily progressed through the years, but he had always hidden them so as not to make things awkward. "So, shall we just skip the pleasantries and introduce the world to a new couple?" He asked wrapping both hands around her waist


	2. A Few Minutes Later

**As always I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

Harry and Hermione walked into the common room a few minutes later holding hands. At first no one noticed until they sat down on the couch before the fire and cuddled together, then Ron walked over and said. "When did you two become so close?" Harry and Hermione looked up and him and laughed, "Ron, we're dating." Said Hermione in her matter of fact voice which made several other people look over towards them. "YOUR'RE WHAT?" Screeched Ginny as she turned to face the two of them. Harry nodded, "Yes we are dating, simple as that, nothing else has changed and it's no big deal." He said as he turned back to face the fire with Hermione, trying to avoid the stares and muttering. "Let's go and find a more private place." Said Hermione standing and pulling Harry up onto his feet. Taking his Hand she lead him out of the portrait hall and back down the hall towards the great staircase.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he followed her down the stairs towards the lower levels of the castle. "Somewhere private." She said as they continued to descent until she turned off on the second floor corridor and lead them into another empty classroom. "This will do." She said with a sigh and slumped down onto the teacher's desk. "I wasn't expecting all of that." She continued as she ran her hands through her hair. "I am used to that." Said Harry, and really he was, he had to deal with mutterings and stares every day and had done so since first year. "I love you though." She said with a smile, "And don't you forget that." She continued and Harry just nodded. "I know." He said pulling her off the desk and into his arms. "Care to dance Miss Granger?" He asked as he pointed his wand at a music box that sat nearby and it began to place a slow, beautiful waltz. She nodded and willingly accepted his arm as he lead her into an open spot in the middle of the room.

Placing his had upon her waist and the other in hers as she placed her hand on his shoulder he lead her into a slow, gentle waltz as they danced together. "You know, this is going to be the way it is for a while, all the stares and muttering." He said with assurance. "Yes, I know and I don't care." She said letting him know that she had no intention of leaving him because of the way others were acting. "This is nice, I never knew you danced so well." She said with a gentle laugh. "I knew you danced for the Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but that was the last time I saw you dance." She said with a soft sigh as he twirled her and then brought her back into him, only this time pressed against her back as their hands laced around her stomach. "I took lessons over the two years since then, I wanted to improve and be able to impress you if we ever actually dated." He said revealing his secret as to how he was so good. "I am glad that we did end up together though." He continued as he gently kissed her neck. She moaned softly at the touch but didn't say anything, simply enjoying the sensation of being in his arms.

"We should probably head back up to bed soon though, curfew starts in about ten minutes." He said reminding her that they didn't have long. She nodded but neither of them made a move to stop dancing and both seemed intent to stay where they were in each other's arms, moving with the gentle music of the waltz. Finally after about another five minutes, they turned the music box back off and walked up the stairs to bed, holding hands until the separated at the stairs leading up to the dormitories with a gentle kiss good night. Most of the Gryffindors were still in the common room and watched this display between the two in awe, only one seemed to be upset, and the little redhead was not happy about this turn of events at all.


End file.
